comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Justice
Young Justice is published by DC Comics, under the Wonder Comics imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Young Justice #12: 08 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Young Justice #13: 05 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Young Justice #14: 04 Mar 2020 Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Robin' *'Wonder Girl' *'Teen Lantern' *'Jinny Hex' *'Amethyst' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Young Justice #13 Young Justice #12 Young Justice #11 Young Justice #10 Young Justice #9 Young Justice #8 Young Justice #7 Young Justice #6 Young Justice #5 Young Justice #4 Young Justice #3 Young Justice #2 Young Justice #1 Young Justice #25 Young Justice #24 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Young Justice, Book One' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7 & Secret Files, plus Young Justice: The Secret & JLA: World Without Grown-Ups #1-2. "Witness the formation of the original Young Justice team, including Superboy, Impulse, Wonder Girl, Secret and Arrowette as mentors like Red Tornado and Nightwing guide the group into adventure." - *'Young Justice, Book Two' - Collects vol. 1 #8-17, 80-Page Giant #1, No Man's Land #1, Secret Files #1, and Supergirl vol. 4 #36-37. "The team is taking Espionage 101 from Captain Atom. Their class project is to solve a cold case that involves a forty-year-old murder mystery. When things start heating up: The true killer has resurfaced to target anyone who might expose the truth about the murder of General Lemar back in 1968—and that includes each and every member of the Team!" - *'Young Justice, Book Three' - Collects vol. 1 #18-19, plus JLA Jr. #1, Aquaman/Lagoon Boy #1, Batboy and Robin #1, Kid Flash/Impulse #1, Starwoman and the JSA #1, Superman Jr./Superboy Sr. #1, Wonder Girls #1, The Secret/Deadboy #1, Superboy vol. 3 #74, Sins of Youth #1, & Sins of Youth Secret Files #1. "The machinations of the covert organization known as the Agenda affects the team's respective ages—leaving some heroes grown to adulthood and others reverted to adolescence!" - - *'Young Justice, Book Four' - Collects vol. 1 #20-32. "Having survived the 'Sins of Youth,' the old team is replaced by an all-new, all-different Young Justice! But what happened to the originals? Find out here and see Wonder Girl’s new look, as well as Robin’s surprising revelation to his teammates!" - *'Young Justice, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #0-6. "The team takes on The Joker, meets Snapper Carr and trades campfire tales of past battles alongside their crimefighter mentors." - - - *'Young Justice, vol. 2: Training Day' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. "Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis defend Gotham City from Ra’s al Ghul and Clayface." - - - *'Young Justice, vol. 3: Creature Features' - Collects vol. 2 #14-19. "Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis make their way to Atlantis to foil Ocean-Master’s plan to purify the underwater city." - - *'Young Justice, vol. 4: Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. "Young Justice adds to its ranks in an effort to battle the impending invasion by The Collector of Worlds and Brainiac!" - - - *'Young Justice, vol. 1: Gemworld' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) *'Young Justice: The Animated Series, Book One: The Early Missions' - Collects vol. 2 #0-13. - Hardcovers *'Young Justice, vol. 1: Gemworld' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "When the nightmare dimension known as Gemworld invades Metropolis, these teen heroes will unite to deal with the situation—but they’re shocked to discover the battle may be the key to the return of Conner Kent, a.k.a. Superboy!" - *'Young Justice, vol. 2: Lost in the Multiverse' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "After the explosive conclusion to their Gemworld adventure, the Young Justice team is having a tough time finding their way back to their Earth. Then, Naomi joins the team and the stage is set for an epic Wonder Comics crossover, with Naomi, the Wonder Twins, and Young Justice, together for the first time, tackling the biggest mysteries of the year: Where did Conner Kent come from? Why does Bart Allen remember everyone but no one else does? How does it all connect to Jinny Hex’s trunk?" - - (forthcoming, May 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 3 Writers: Brian Michael Bendis (#1+) & David F. Walker (#13+). Artist/Covers: Patrick Gleason (#1-4); John Timms (#5+). Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-55, 1996-2003 * Volume 2: #0-25, 2011-2013 (cartoon tie-in) * Volume 3: #1- , 2019-present Future Publication Dates :Young Justice #14: 04 Mar 2020 :Young Justice #15: 01 Apr 2020 :Young Justice, vol. 1: Gemworld TP: 29 Apr 2020 :Young Justice #16: 06 May 2020 :Young Justice, vol. 2: Lost in the Multiverse HC: 27 May 2020 News & Features Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Young Justice (TV series) Category:Super-Hero